Rue's Reaping
by FoxfaceWeasley
Summary: I'd been wondering about Rue's reaping, and decided I was going to write about it. Gonna be a 2-Shot when I can be bothered to write the next chapter. Enjoy!


**Rue's First Reaping**

**I've read the Hunger Games now, it's an amazing series, and I couldn't help wondering what Rue's reaping would be like. So I'm gonna write about it! Enjoy guys. Written from her POV. I don't own Rue, but Scarlett I own. You'll find out soon.**

I wake up the morning of my first reaping. My mother is lying in her bed, my siblings in their own, all fast asleep. On the table for me is a slice of bread, wrapped up in plastic. I silently thank my mother and slip the bread into the pocket of my coat, then slip out of the door as quietly as I can, pulling the jacket over my shoulders. I need to be alone.

The sky is a brilliant blue. So dazzling, it hurts my eyes to look at it. Instead, I walk down the narrow street where I live with my family. There's no-one around. No-one at all. I guess there is no reason to be up so early, since no-one works on Reaping Day. Today is my first reaping. It would be an understatement to say I'm terrified…

I've been walking for what seems like forever when I realise the time. I run back home and sit casually on the couch, just as my mother walks in. We smile at each other for a brief moment, before she walks into the small kitchen. I amble back into me bedroom and see a beautiful blue, knee-length dress laid out for me, with white shoes and an Alice band. I smile at the sight of such a beautiful item of clothing on me, swishing delicately around my body. I wash myself quickly and put on the dress. I sort out my hair into a neat plait and put the hairband in, then slip into my shoes. I'm ready. On the outside, at least. On the inside, I'm not. Not one bit.

We walk to the small square where a temporary stage is set up. We think we're early, but there are loads of other people here too. I hug my mother and whisper in her ear that everything is going to be okay. I kiss all of my siblings on the forehead and leave them to stand in a spot reserved for all the twelve-year-olds. I spot my best friend, Scarlett, and hug her too. She's trembling so violently that I feel sorry for her. Our names are only in the ball once, but there's still a chance that we could get picked. A small one, but it is there.

The reaping has started. The mayor of our district has given his speech and the escort is about to go to the ball. Scarlett grabs my hand tightly and I do the same.

"Scarlett Greengrass!" the escort has called out. Scarlett's hand has dropped from mine and the entirety of the remaining colour has drained from her face. My heart has frozen in my chest. No. It can't be.

She walks up to the stage, slowly, but she's doing it.

"Do we have any volunteers willing to take Scarlett's place?" the escort shouts, repeating herself three times. Without thinking, I shout back.

"ME! I do! Please, let me do it!" There is a united gasp from everyone around me and all eyes are fixed upon my face. The crowd of people are parting for me to walk through, which I do. What've I done? Sure, I couldn't have let them take her away from me. But why am I doing this? I don't want to. I don't want her to leave me. But I don't want to leave her. Now, I have no choice.

I climb the steps to the stage and Scarlett's hand grabs my wrist. Tears are streaming down her face, her shoulders are shaking and she's shaking her head. She doesn't want me to go. But I don't want her to go.

"What's your name, love?" the escort asks me.

"Rue," I say quietly. She hears me, because she announces it to everyone else and they're cheering for me.

The woman is now walking over to the second ball. She's back soon, and she's calling out the name of a boy called Thresh. He strides confidently to my side and shakes my hand. He's twice my size, if not more. I know I don't stand a chance against him. I'm an inexperienced, twelve-year-old girl. He's easily fifteen, sixteen and I've seen him around. I know one thing. I'm going to die.

My name is Rue. I've gone to my first reaping. To say I'm terrified? It would be an understatement.

**How was it? I hope it wasn't too tacky. Review? Thanks!**


End file.
